This study is validating the use of breath test compared to scintigraphy for measurement of gastric emptying and preliminary results indicate that analytical methods published in the literature are inadequate. We are therefore applying novel mathematical models to breath test data to more accurately "predict" scintigraphic gastric emptying data.